


Behind the Screen

by AnimeVirtuoso



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Castra can't work human technology, Clavis was in the elevator the entire time, Ginti gets hit a lot, Oculus is a kid, Where Nona is in charge and nothing goes her way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeVirtuoso/pseuds/AnimeVirtuoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Nona is in charge of getting the cast of Death Parade to make the opening?</p><p>Or, my excuse to see Nona beat up Ginti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Screen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [God Knows We'll Never Have To Do This Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205757) by [Jetse (heikun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heikun/pseuds/Jetse). 



**First Meeting**

 

“I still think the opening doesn’t fit the- gah!” _Bang._

 

“Did anyone ask for your option, Ginti?”

 

“Hey, I play just an important role in the series as anyone els-” _Bang. Bang._

 

“Careful, Nona, you’re spilling the drinks all over!”

 

“Ma’am, I must agree with Quin right now.”

 

“What are you guys even doing here anyway?”

 

“I thought Decim told you, Chiyuki; we needed to plan the opening for the anime.”

 

“We can’t plan anything if you keep smashing my face- ow!” Bang. “I’m telling you, it’s too upbeat! Those stupid humans  will assume we’re not serious about this stuff-” Bang.

 

“That’s the point, Ginti, we’re misleading the audience that way. …Yes, Decim?”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, where is Oculus? Doesn’t he play a part in the anime as well?”

 

—-

 

_A few hours earlier_

 

“No way, Nona.”

 

“Quit acting like a child, old man.”

 

“I don’t see why I can’t have one scene by myself.” 

 

“Listen-”

 

“You get more than one scene to yourself, and yet when I show up, it’s with other characters.”

 

The billiards was being reset.

 

“I appear way more than you do in the series-”

 

“Surely you can’t forget I’m second in line for God-”

 

_Clack._ All planets, all pockets.

 

Cue jaw drop.

 

“I thought you were going easy on me!”

 

“That was before God decided to piss me off.”

 

—-

 

**Production Day 10**

 

_A few days later_

 

“Why are we swinging from the chandelier again, ma’am?”

 

“Not you, Decim, you’d be too serious for this. Besides, it was Quin’s idea, and-”

 

Glass shattered. The area flooded.

 

“Oops- hic! T-That… that was m’bad…. hahaha! J-Just practicing- hic!”

 

……

 

—-

 

**Production Day 15**

 

“If you’re not using the dress in the series, why use it in the opening?”

 

“Like I said before, Ginti, part of this is to mislead the audience.”

 

“Why exactly?”

 

“It has symbolic meaning that they’ll be able to figure out through conspiracies and such.”

 

“What’s so symbolic about dancing, kick lines, and-”

 

_Flip, flip, flip._

 

“-me ripping my shirt off?”

 

……

 

“What? It’s in the script-” _Bang._

 

—-

 

**Editing Period**

 

“Castra, are you sure you know how to edit this?”

 

“Nona, it’ll be fine, this looks similar to-”

 

_Whoosh._

 

…..

 

…..

 

“…did you just delete the _entire_ set of footage?”

 

“…hey, at least now we don’t have those shots of Ginti complaining, right?”

 

—-

 

~~ **First Meeting** ~~

 

**First Meeting Redux**

 

“I can’t believe you trusted someone who can’t even use-” _Bang._

 

“Ma’am, please refrain from smashing Ginti’s head against the counter.”

 

“Just get me another drink, Decim.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I wrote this for XD


End file.
